<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>距离 by itsaprivateparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120864">距离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty'>itsaprivateparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>暂时是一发屋 和某水杉微信中的脑洞产物  建议结合3/18的qsl mo视频以及tys的痘印食用<br/>本文中qsl保证是活的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Exile Takahiro/Aoyama Riku, Fujiwara Itsuki/Aoyama Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>距离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>暂时是一发屋 和某水杉微信中的脑洞产物  建议结合3/18的qsl mo视频以及tys的痘印食用<br/>本文中qsl保证是活的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从青山陆身上退出后，</span>
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">难得地点上了一支烟坐在床边，身后的人还懒懒趴在床褥之间，被枕头闷住的地方发出一个软糯的声音抱怨着：“别抽了，你可是</span>
  <span class="s2">vo</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">没有理会，反手轻轻拍了一下雪臀，润滑液裹着汗水，粘腻在臀缝，“小狗，起来洗洗再睡。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要叫我小狗，叫你别抽了！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">床上趴着的人一骨碌起了床，用手背径直伸向燃烧的烟头，熄灭了，手上瞬间变红了一块，但青山陆不以为意地穿起了裤子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“艹，你疯了？！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">赶忙起身去拿冰块和烫伤药，青山陆趁此机会披上浴袍，一下溜出了房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因为录制节目和</span>
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">来到地方上，现在住在酒店里，青山陆的房间就在</span>
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">的隔壁，只见他刷卡进门，锁门扣上安全扣，动作一气呵成，遂靠在门后舒了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Takahiro</span>
  <span class="s1">不可能追出来的，即使是在隔壁。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">果然，</span>
  <span class="s2">line</span>
  <span class="s1">上传来消息“手记得用冷水冲”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“记得洗个热水澡再睡，别忘了上次你发烧的事。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">老父亲一般絮絮叨叨的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一会儿冷水一会儿热水的，要不你帮我洗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没有回复。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“炮友”做到这份上，确实已经够了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">手机又亮了，是</span>
  <span class="s2">Itsuki</span>
  <span class="s1">打来的视频电话，青山陆飞快到浴室照了下镜子，然后趴到床上，接通了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Hi</span>
  <span class="s1">，</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱～～”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">眼前的男人抱着猫，淡淡笑着。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么事那么开心？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“看到</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱的脸就开心啊，好想你哦”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么时候回来，我去车站接你呗”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还要</span>
  <span class="s2">2</span>
  <span class="s1">天呢，呜呜，好想</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说着用手伸向了自己的后庭，刚才的润滑液还未擦净，手指沾上了晶莹的细丝，伸回到镜头前：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱，这是想你的证据”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">似乎已经习惯了，</span>
  <span class="s2">Itsuki</span>
  <span class="s1">把猫放下，将脸凑向镜头，“啵”地一声，“好了，隔空亲亲了”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱你好傻呀，镜头里只有你的脖子啦”甜糯糯地声音抱怨着，似乎没有在意</span>
  <span class="s2">I</span>
  <span class="s1">酱脖子上可疑的</span>
  <span class="s1">红痕，和衣领上与</span>
  <span class="s2">mars</span>
  <span class="s1">不同毛色的猫毛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而</span>
  <span class="s2">Itsuki</span>
  <span class="s1">也没有点破，刚刚青山陆手指上的粘液，到底是什么，以及手上那个泛红的伤口，有多么刺眼。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>